untitled
by krazy
Summary: - 1&2, 3&4, humor, Gundams talking, crazynesses. It just poped in my head *POP* /bashing of Relana and Dorthy/ -


Hi minna this is my second fic that I posted yay! Hopes you like it! Enjoy ~ on with the show - - -  
  
Warnings - yoai, humor  
  
Pairs - 1&2, 3&4  
  
I don't have a name for this, but yah.  
  
so here's my fic - (that doesn't have a name)  
  
"I don't wanna be self destroyed Wahhhhhhhhhh" Deathsythe Hell complained.  
  
"Hey, were all getting destroyed." Nataku pointed out.  
  
"You don't have to be sarcastic about it Nataku." Sandrock said sounding annoyed.  
  
"Wing Zero is already destroyed. Damn, Mareymaya." Deathsythe Hell said wiping he's Gundam tears with his Gundam hand.  
  
"Don't worry you still have Wing." Sandrock said sincerely.  
  
"Oh. YAY! Your right!" And with that Deathsythe Hell took Wing into the really big closet (I mean the really really big closet, lol).  
  
"Why don't you and Heavyarms got at it to." Nataku said to Sandrock.  
  
"Hey why not. Thank you Naktaku-chan." Sandrock said clapping it's Gundam hands together in joy (which sounded like thunder threw the sky), and they went off to the other really big closet. (Oh NO! No more closets left. I wonder what Nataku is going to do??)  
  
"Oh why did I have to destroy you Tallgess? (The MS Treize was using) I'm sooo lonely.  
  
"Don't worry about it my little dragon. It was my destiny to be destroyed by you." A voice said from the Mobile Suit heaven.  
  
"Thank you Tallgess you saved my sanity. I will be with you shortly."  
  
~  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I don't want to destroy him." Duo whined.  
  
"Duo we have to. The war's over, peace is here we can live a somewhat normal life." Heero said wrapping he's arms around Duo in an embrass.  
  
"Yah you right koi."  
  
Trowa and Quarte were having the same conversation somewhat, also.  
  
"It will be ok my little angel. We'll still have the memory(s) of them."  
  
"Yah, but it's still don't want to destroy them."  
  
"Oh come on let's destroy them already." Wufei said.  
  
"Fine you unhearted ass!" Heero roared and with that Wing exsploded.  
  
"Bye-Bye Deathsythe Hell. God bye my death." Duo said another exsposhion.  
  
"Good bye" Trowa and Quatre said at the same time. More exsploshions.  
  
"I'm sorry Nataku. Please forgive me. Good bye." One last exsploshion.  
  
"So, there gone. HA HA HA. Gundam pilots with out any Gundams." a moking voice said throw the smoke and fog the exsploshions hd caused.  
  
"I know that voice, Dorthy." Quatre said.  
  
"Yup and me, tooo. HA HA to you to."  
  
"Relana" Duo and Heero answered at the same time.  
  
"Shut uo onnas" Wufei ranted.  
  
"HA HA! We will mock you forever for this. And Duo I will hunt you for ever until you pay, from taking, my Heero away." Relana mocked.  
  
"Oh hell no you won't." and with that Heero took out he's gun and shot Dorthy and shot Relana many many more times (hmmm lets count all the bullet holes ready . . . . 1 . . 2 . . 3 . . 4 . . 5 . . 6 . . 7 . . 8 ect . . . . lol)  
  
"Oh Thank you Heero." Duo said laching himself onto Heero.  
  
"Hn. I won't let anything happen to you, baka."  
  
~ a moment passes  
  
"Uh guys I hate to break you up but I think you should look at this." Quatre announced. Heero and Duo turned there eyes to see what Quatre was talking about and what they saw regestered Duo speechless (no my talking buddy talk to me TALK TO ME !!!! lol !!!!) Where the Gundams had once been, stood a foot tall Gundams. There now chibi Gundam were talking and hugging.  
  
"YAY! Were not dead."Deathsythe Hell cheered.  
  
"WOW KOOL DEATHSYTHE!" Duo exsclamined. "YAY my Gundam survive. Yay your alive."  
  
"Hee-chan can we take him home and wing, too." Duo said putting on puppy dog eyes.  
  
Heero only nooded he's head yes.  
  
"YAY! I've always wanted children."  
  
~OWAIR~  
  
-ok yes really stupid but hey it gave me something to do during French class. Even though Madame took it away like 3 million times. Damn why did i have to sit in the front anyway ::ponder::ponder:: oh well the school years over anyway. C&C wanted please   
PLEASE you can email me there (krazy@gundamwing.org). Is begging w/ big chibi eyes.  
  
~krazy 


End file.
